Sunset
The most known quote Why is everyone still in shock over SunnyBloody? I don't care about how strong she is. *Face Palms* ------Sunset to everyone in the Clan Of Artist Meeting Appearance Sunset is a pink folf with black, purple, and blue hair. She also has a blue shirt on, her pants are also blue. She doesn't wear this shirt often, but its a blue shirt, saying "Im blue" 10 Personality Traits Confident Sunset is very courageous and optimistic by nature. No matter how difficult things will get for her, she will never back down when faced with danger or adversity. she seems to possess an almost unnatural ability to take a head-on approach to almost any problem and will not back down until the problem is dealt with. Because of her confidence, Sunset makes a great employee in almost any branch of the workforce. Optimistic Optimism is what drives Sunset to succeed in life because it is usually paired with her confident personality. When you are confident and optimistic about things, there’s hardly any obstacle that can stand in your way, a life lesson that most she learns early in life. She hardly ever doubt herself or those around them, which is precisely why she is a good and effective worker and student. Loyal No matter what happens, Sunset will always stay loyal to those she cares about. Be it at home, at work, or at school, she will stand by her loved ones, even when faced with life-threatening situations. It is very often that she holds on to relationships that aren’t going anywhere simply because of her loyalty. For this reason, she makes great spouses, friends, or partners. Energetic Sunset seems to share a desire to succeed that even though it will exhaust most people, it hardly has any negative effect on her. The sheer level of energy and persistence that Sunset can invest into solving a problem is almost supernatural at times, which is partly true. You see, Sunset is driven by the Sun, which is why she hardly ever runs out of steam during the day. On a more pragmatic note, some say that she appears so energetic Passionate Mostly, Sunset seems to share an almost contagious passion that can inspire and motivate people around them at all times. Due to the fact that she is extremely confident and passionate about achieving almost anything, people often turn to her for advice and leadership. As a leader, Sunset will often inspire those she works with beyond the point of even considering failure as an option. To some extent, it is her passion that makes her a great leader. Interesting You aren’t likely to get ever get bored having Sunset around. She is so energetic and passionate that she'll make others feel this way by proxy. It is also because Sunset take an active interest in everyone and everything around her. She seems to possess an almost insatiable desire to known as much as she possibly can about any events that transpire in their vicinity, almost to the point of being seen as nosy or rude. Self-centered The most important person in Sunset's life is the person looking at her from the mirror. Not to say that she is not capable of friendship, camaraderie, or love, but other people always come second after her. It is because of her self-centered personality that she always want to be perceived as successful, even when shes not. This makes her appear arrogant by people she gets in contact with, even though she doesn't really want to hurt other people in any way. Independent Sunset will never ask for help if she feels capable of accomplishing a task by herself. You see, Sunset is the most dominant of all her members of Clan Of Artist, almost to the point of getting possessive it seems. When in a relationship, Sunset will, unfortunately, break boundaries at times, becoming possessive and jealous for no apparent reason. This is because she doesn't see the point of opening herself up to other people, which causes her to focus more on protecting herself. Creative Despite her shortcomings, She is quite creative and smart. As a matter of fact, creativity is one of the main characteristics of her. She is a extremely efficient worker and student, even though her creativity will sometimes lead her to pursue paths that are seen as unconventional or eccentric. Even so, Sunset can always solve a seemingly unsolvable problem by virtue of creativity and determination. Brave Sunset is extremely brave and courageous by nature. She will hardly ever back down when faced with any sort of danger, a trait that although other people admire about her, will often lead her into trouble. Even though she isn’t known for being a troublemaker, Sunset is very proud and brave. Because of this, she will often challenge authority and anyone looking to pacify her in anyway. On the upside, her bravery makes her enthusiastic and a inspiring leader. Sunsets Likes • activity • pleasure • being creative • silks, satins, gold • receiving thanks • sincere compliments • children and pets • unusual food • luxury furnishings • Speculative venturesy • Lavish Living • Drama Sunsets Dislikes • physical hurt • sedentary activities • being ignored • lies and deceit • being laughed at • Ordinary, Day-to-day living • Small-minded people • Penny pinching • Mean people Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Sunset is a natural born leader. She was meant to stand out from the crowd and shine brighter than the rest. She is generous and have a huge heart that she loves to share with those who mean the most to her. '''Weaknesses: '''She can come across as being arrogant to others. Sometimes even self-centered or egotistical. She finds herself always focusing on her own needs instead of anyone else’s. She likes to do everything in her own personal way, and she haves trouble being flexible or adjusting that behavior How Sunset Apologizes Sunset will see to that we acknowledge her apology. She will even go to the extent of bending to her knees and ask sorry. She some how makes up with her mistake and we can demand anything from her to accept her sorry. What Sunset Does When She Is Alone When Sunset is alone: *Gets bored and calls up someone so she isn’t alone* Best Pet For Sunset A big, bold, ferocious feline, as long as it doesn't compete with her and remains submissive. Annoying Things Sunset Does - Sunset will jokingly tease you till you cry and then complain about how sensitive you are. -Everything Sunset buys will always be more expensive than what you buy. Worst Gifts For Sunset Group gifts, she cannot accept something that has to be given to everybody around. Sunset wants something special for them. Hobbies Sunset will usually dominate any scene in her live. She wants to be in the limelight and hence her interests differ and constitute a wide spectrum. But whatever she does, she shall stick to it till the end and make it commercial viable too. Sunset is generally adept in art pursuits like dancing and painting. She loves to socialize with people around. Also good in adventure sports. Talents Sunset has many creative talents and should not be afraid to push forward and develop these talents which can be of great value to you as well as to other peoples benefit. But need to have the confidence to get going. Time Pass Anything artistic like painting, pottery, and fashion design. Acting, martial arts, and sun bathing.Category:Oc info Category:Female Category:Hybrid